Bésame
by Seinen
Summary: Desde la ventana se pudo ver como sus dos cuerpos caían abrazados hacia el piso, deslizándose por la pared y dejando un ancho camino de líquido rojizo por ella. SasuSaku. EDITADO. Deathfic, Lime.


_Naruto no es mío, si no de Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**Kuroi Kissu **

**1 **

**_Shinjū_******

Suavemente el humo del cigarrillo que había fumado anteriormente con intensidad se había impregnado a su abrigo color negro de terciopelo, acompañándola a cualquier parte y mareándola de manera excitante. No le extrañaría más tarde encontrarse en un basurero, llorando, completamente drogada. De igual manera, esperaba y quería que eso sucediese. Con _ansias_.

Pero sabía que eso no sucedería aquel día. Y nunca más.

Ya no.

El escalofriante ruido que los truenos y rayos que caían afuera era el mayor ruido de la estancia, además de su respiración y balbuceos, que eran inteligibles hasta para ella misma.

Cayendo del otro lado del vidrio, que se mostraba gris, empañado y tan frío como un hielo, el panorama de afuera, como se podía observar a simple vista; era completamente estéril. Konoha enfrentaba una tormenta que no se había apreciado hace décadas; sobre todo por la rápidez con la que ésta se disolvía y volvía a crearse.

Los pasillos del lugar eran oscuros, y solamente de manera débil iluminados una que otra vez por los truenos de la tormenta y una que otra luz parpadeante. Caminaba a ciegas, sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía; sus pies conocían cada rincón de aquel lugar. Las esquinas, las subidas y los agujeros del piso. En segundos el corazón se le paró bruscamente. Lo vio, ahí, sonriendo tristemente con un ojo entrecerrado, casi con dolor, parado de espaldas a la puerta y recargado en el gran estuche de su espada en su espalda. Se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla con fuerza y su cabeza unirse en su hombro derecho y aferrarse fuertemente a su cuerpo. Río mentalmente, no lo había visto venir. De manera lenta y cuidadosa subió sus manos hacia sus hombros y los apretó suavemente, mientras trataba de regular su respiración que se había vuelto extremadamente agitada.

El cielo tronó de repente.

―Quiero hacerlo―murmuró en su oído, con voz segura y rasposa.

Tembló en sus brazos cuando le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja para después mordisquearlo suavemente. Cuando un suave gemido salió de su boca, no resistió y dejó viajar sus manos hacia dentro de su camisa. Acarició su espalda, creando pequeños círculos con su dedo para después bajar aún más su mano y llegar al comienzo de las pantaletas, haciendo que su cuerpo se curvara hacia él. Sus manos quemaban por donde pasaban a pesar de estar tan frías como un hielo.

―Quiero hacerlo, Sakura.

Sakura asintió débilmente, dejando salir un suspiro. Se separó un poco de él, apartando su mano de su cuerpo, recuperando un poco la postura y trató de ver sus ojos, cuales se volvieron instantáneamente rojo carmín cuando se dio cuenta de que no los veía entre la oscuridad. Sonrió de lado, sintiendo como un ardor comenzaba a crecerle en la boca y como ésta se quedaba seca.

―Entonces, Sasuke-kun… ―replicó en voz baja―, bésame.

No le sorprendió que Sasuke no dijese nada y se lanzara directamente a sus labios con fiereza. Se sentía mareada, y si no fuera porque él la estuviera sosteniendo, estaba segura de que ya hubiera caído al piso estrepitosamente. Abrió lentamente la boca cuando sintió como la lengua de Sasuke acariciaba suavemente su labio superior, y en cuanto menos pensó, aquella lengua se encontraba casi en su garganta, asfixiándola y excitándola tanto como si le estuviera haciendo el amor por la boca.

Casi con pereza, subió sus brazos y rodeó su cuello con ellos, haciendo lo mismo con sus piernas y su cadera. Sintiéndose libre y más ligero ya estando en una posición cómoda, Sasuke la empujó bruscamente hacia la pared que tenía detrás y pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de ella. El gemido lastimero que dejó salir fue ahogado por la boca de Sasuke, que se había separado unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos, sin saber porqué.

―Sa, Sasu… ké―suspiró Sakura al sentir su excitación en su parte más sensible. Su falda subía y bajaba, conforme él había empezado a masajear sus muslos y glúteos con sus manos, pellizcándolos suavemente y sintiendo su suave y fría piel. Negó internamente con la cabeza, y trató por todos los medios apartarse de él, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes-, tenemos apresurarnos. Si Tsunade-shishou o los ANBU llegan, todo se echará a perder.

―¿Es que está prohibido tener sexo antes de morir? Joder…―el muchacho gruñó entre dientes cuando la joven le envió una mirada suplicante―. Pero… uh -qué estupidez. Está bien

―Gracias.

Un silencio reinó en el lugar. Ambos se miraban uno al otro inquisidoramente, volteando a ver de vez en cuando a los alrededores a ver si venía alguien a detenerlos. Sasuke sonrió de lado, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto que Sakura no pudo distinguir en la oscuridad, pero que sin embargo supo que era con solo ver la mirada chispeante y carmín del muchacho. Hizo casi lo mismo, solo que revisó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña kunai.

―¿Listo?

―He vivido desde hace años listo, Sakura.

――――

Su dolor olía en el aire; el aire olía a su dolor. No sabía nada más que hacer que solamente regodearse al causárselo y solo ser un pequeño calmante que, al fin y al cabo, no servía de nada.

Cuando entraba, ella suspiraba, y cuando salía, gemía. Él solo trababa de no hacerlo… de no imitarla y caer en aquella dulce sensación que le causaba. En el pequeño y adictivo placer.

Se arqueaba hacia él, aferrándose a su espalda y aruñándolo con las uñas, casi como una gata asustada y encerrada en una cámara de tortura viendo en él mismo su propia salvación, una luz de esperanza. Sus labios, helados por el frío y ásperos por la falta de agua, rozaban insaciablemente el espacio que unía a su hombro con su cuello y el comienzo de éste mismo, dejándolo húmedo mientras que su cráneo chocaba de vez en cuando fuertemente con su barbilla cual era acariciada dulcemente por sus hebras de cabello.

Se movía y se restregaba contra él, haciendo que la mano suya se moviera hacia arriba y abajo, ensanchando y rasgando el comienzo de su vientre hasta llegar hasta su estómago. Su respiración entrecortada se oía directamente a su oído, chispeado de sangre.

Rodeó su cintura con delicadeza con su brazo libre y acarició su espalda. Seguía adentro, y aún sentía aquel líquido deslizársele por la piel cuando un gemido involuntario salió de su boca y que los labios de ella callaron fugazmente con un beso que a pesar de estar aún consiente y vigilando todo, no vio venir.

Abandonó el objeto ahí cuando no pudo aguantar más y dejó ir su mano salpicada hacia su cabeza para acto seguido hundirla en su cabello y jalar pequeños mechones mientras la besaba frenéticamente, ensuciándola en el progreso de ello.

Mordía su labio superior, su barbilla, sus mejillas y su lengua, tratando de hartarse y acabar con eso de una vez, pero le fue casi imposible dejarlo cuando la sangre hizo aparición por todos lados. Salía con presión, y se adentraba a su boca por medio de su lengua que parecía degustarla pacientemente y tomarla como algo dulce. Sentía como el aire se le iba y se ahogaba con la sangre hasta que ella la succionaba con su boca y la pasaba a la suya, lo mismo que hacía él con ella.

Aquello era terriblemente asqueroso. Pero no podía negar que le daba una sensación de morbosidad que le encantaba.

―Para. ¡Que pares, maldición! ―gruñó roncamente, a centímetros de sus labios una vez que logró separarse, dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre mezclada con saliva entre los dos.

Su mirada carmín se oscurecía, llegando casi a un color marrón cuando ella se relamió rápidamente los labios con expresión inocente, si saber lo qué podría provocar en él. Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y la tomó por los hombros. Se encontraba sumamente fría, y como había observado con anterioridad, también pálida. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya no podía alargar aquello más.

Además de que también él se encontraba ansioso.

Pudo sentir, cuando se acercó a su cuerpo, dispuesto a rodearla con sus brazos, como lloraba silenciosamente y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Pero sin embargo, observándola entre la penumbra con su sharingan activado, pudo notar como una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en sus labios. Sin malicia, tristeza o felicidad. Neutra y sin nada. Vacía.

Él sonrió igualmente y tensó los músculos, abriendo lo más que pudo los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente pesado.

Enseguida, sintió como algo frío traspasaba su piel y su mano aflojar considerablemente el agarre de la daga que se mantenía ahora dentro del estómago de su acompañante. Sakura subió, como anteriormente lo había echo, sus piernas a su cadera y ejerció presión entre sus dos cuerpos, si más podía aún hacerlo. Ronroneó suavemente, le había comenzado a doler la cabeza.

Acomodó sus pechos sobre los de él, haciéndole notar sus pezones erectos y duros. Sasuke gimió y ella se limitó a sonreír débilmente, sintiendo un mareo y dándose cuenta de que sus energías cada vez más se hacían escasas. Deslizó su mano por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a la daga y sujetarla y presionar hacia dentro con fuerza. Sangre salió de la comisura de la boca de Sasuke, perdiéndose entre sus largos mechones de cabello negro azulado.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó la muchacha en un murmullo al verlo encogerse―. Puedo… puedo detenerme, Sasuke-kun.

―Aa ―respondió, solando un hondo suspiro. Sakura frunció el entrecejo―. Estoy bien. Continúa.

La daga y el kunai, manchados de sangre de ambos, cayeron al piso haciendo un ruido extraño y ensordecedor, chocando consigo mismas. Desde la ventana se pudo ver como sus dos cuerpos caían abrazados hacia el piso, deslizándose por la pared y dejando un ancho camino de líquido rojizo por ella.

Seguían vivos, pero ambos sabían que no tardarían mucho en no estarlo. Se sentía bien saber que nadie de los que los perseguían llegaría a tiempo y no los interrumpirían…

Otra vez.

* * *

**¡Konichiwa! Sí, sí. Se que debí haber actualizado desde hace muchísimo, pero la inspiración no había llegado. Pero para colmo, traigo un solo capítulo y lo peor de todo es que es el primero y el segundo juntos y editados. Pero bah, así ahora será un TwoShoot, porque el siguiente solo dispersará dudas y dirá porque todo es tan dark y angst. **

**Shinjū** _suicidio__doble de amantes._

**Kuroi Kissu:** _Beso negro. _


End file.
